


Mistranslation

by RussianWitch



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Transformation, Drabble, Linguistics, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: The person to blame, Harold thinks before his brain whites out completely, is the one who did the original translations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so that pic kind of started me thinking 
> 
> not beta'd

 

The person to blame, Harold thinks before his brain whites out completely, is the one who did the original translations. John moans above him, twisting his hips just so, and Harold feels himself slipping closer towards the edge. He can't resist the urge to reach up and caress John's abdomen, feel his muscles tighten and he moves.

John drops forward, curling himself around Harold: heat, animal musk and a hint of rotten eggs. He mouths at Harold's throat, hits of fangs and forked tongue teasing at the thin skin there threatening and teasing at once.

Harold isn't sure what it is exactly that John feeds on, John himself never bothered to find out once it was clear that sexual acts give him what he needs. As much as Harold would love to figure out what it is exactly, he can hardly justify starving John to do it—

"Harold!" John moans, a hint of a whine is his voice, demanding Harold's full attention.

He trails his hand up the muscular back, scratching at the nape of John's neck until the demon purrs and rocks faster, tightening almost painfully around Harold's dick. He grips the demon's short hair as best he can, and forces John's head up, guides John's mouth to his own.

The demon stills then jerks back, looking at Harold in confusion, and he feels—mortified.

Kissing is obviously not required for John to get what he needs, and Harold shouldn't have taken something that wasn't on offer.

"I'm sorry," he gasps, looking away, trying to concentrate on the physical only the friction and heat that John's body provides. Harold doesn't expect John's mouth to return, or the heat with which John returns the kiss like he'd been starved for it for an eternity.

"John!" He moans when John allows him a breath, clawing at the demon's flank and gripping his hair tighter to keep him from getting away. Harold could get used to kissing John, to listening to the demon purr his enjoyment as they explore each other's mouth until Harold is lightheaded from lack of breath. The thought of such unexpected intimacy pushes Harold over the edge, giving John both his release, and the sound of his pleasure smothered against the demon's lips.

John shudders, his hard dick jerking between them in an imitation of human pleasure, before untangling them. An absentminded wave of John's hand and both Harold and the bed are clean and neat once again. John looks down at him, a strange glint in his eyes, one that Harold could almost swear is an invitation for another kiss.

John leans down, and for an instant, Harold thinks said kiss is going to happen, but John changes mid-motion, the man twisting and shrinking. The cottonmouth lands on Harold's naked chest with a smack, making Harold shudder involuntarily as it slithers about making itself comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is new and disturbing?" Nathan comments, nodding toward John who's curled up in Harold's 'in' tray enjoying the heat of the desk lamp.

"It's the least distracting option," Harold shrugs still focused on his screen, John insists on staying close, and he's _distracting._ That word has gotten out and both student and faculty are now avoiding his office because he has a cottonmouth on the loose—Harold considers a bonus.

"The dean heard," Nathan says, carefully picking the chair on the opposite side of Harold's desk from John, who raises his head tasting the air.

"The dean promised me autonomy, in return for maintaining my lab on university premises."

"That doesn't extend to letting poisonous creatures running loose!" Nathan chides, Harold looks up, annoyed.

"Venomous! And does he look like he's 'running around'? Even if he was capable of it?" John's tail waves in the air, then he rolls over burying his head under his body, "and I think you've insulted him."

"At least give me some good news, that way I might talk the dean out of pulling your grants."

Harold sighs, reaching out to pet John, and Nathan wonders if his friend is even aware of the gesture.

"There is—some, John was able to assist with the tablets." He pokes the keyboard and a faint 'ping' lets Nathan know he's got a mail.

"And?" 

"Well obviously it wasn't wasn't about horses," Harold begins, as John uncurls just enough to bump his hand encouraging further petting. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you hungry?" Harold asks, for once hoping the answer is going to be 'no'. He still isn't completely sure how often John has to feed, just that he likes doing it as often as Harold will allow it. They have stayed in for most of the day, and John hadn't exerted himself with anything more straining than mild exercise, that Harold knows, so he is hopeful. John cocks his head and actually considers the question, likely trying to guess which answer Harold wants to hear.

"Not really," the demon finally shrugs into the book he's reading. It's the answer Harold had been hoping for, if not the reaction. Still, he takes a chance, shuffling closer until he can lay his hands on John's shoulders kneading them lightly until John looks up at him again.

"Would you accompany me to bed?" He asks, ignoring the hot blush blooming on his cheeks.

Harold isn't completely sure John has the option to refuse anything his 'owner' suggests, but if such option exists—there is no better time to allow it to be exercised than when John isn't hungry.

"But—," the demon looks up, blinking in confusion, swallowing whatever he was going to say with a sharp nod to himself, "yes, Harold." He says, putting the book away, and this isn't what Harold hoped for at all.

"That wasn't an order!" Harold snaps, annoyed with himself for asking and John for agreeing so casually. It would be so much easier if John could read his mind—or just know, "I'm sorry, John you can—," he waves his hand towards the book turning away, "do let me know when you—," he doesn't finish, biting down on another offer John would probably prefer not to hear.

"Harold?" Of course, John follows him back to his office, Harold thinks uncharitably, he is a demon, after all, his primary function is to torment. John hovers in the door opening, braced against the frame like he isn't sure what to do with his hands, "did I—misunderstand?" He asks, after watching Harold pick through a stack of tests he's supposed to be grading.

"I shouldn't have asked," Harold interrupts him before John can say anything more, "it was—extremely presumptuous of me, especially since you are in no position to—," he doesn't expect John's hand on his shoulder, or for the demon to pull his chair back spinning Harold away from the desk and face to John's bared abdomen. At least the demon has kept his trousers on, Harold thinks, which does wonders for Harold's sanity.

"I said 'yes'," the demon says, catching Harold's hand and bringing it up to lay on his chest. Harold feels him shiver, but he feels John lean into the touch as well.   


End file.
